


Atlernate Reality

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Thank you JackGywer for your beautiful art work





	1. Sam's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you JackGywer for your beautiful art work

[](http://www.directupload.net)

I watched you as you watched her and I wondered what went through your mind.  
I watched her as she watched you, and the jealousy was so very present. It just wasn't fair. Here she was in my world – messing with my Jack. My Jack that I could not have but she could. She already did in her world.   
It wasn't my fault that she lost her Jack. It wasn't my fault that she lost her world. How dare her come into my world and turn it upside down!  
Still, you seemed mesmerized by her. Why? Is she more beautiful than I am? Smarter than I am? Or was it the simple fact that you could have her. There were no rules to stop the two of you from being together. Would you have been happier had it been me that had gone to her world instead of sending her back?  
Was I wrong to ask this? I feel so abandoned when I see you look at her. I see the look I want you to give me. Carefree, not worrying about who sees it. Knowing that you can share it on the outside with her but with me it has to stay inside a locked box, in a room with no key. Away from the ones that would know what the look meant and try to take me away from you.  
I am so angry! It is not fair! Why should she come here? Make her leave! Do not let her stay!  
Wait! There is something there. A tear slides down her face when she brushes her lips across yours. Right there! She sees it at the same time I do! You do not want her! You look back at me and the look is there. The look that says how I could have ever doubted you. It doesn't matter what I may have thought I saw – the realization is that you want me and you are willing to wait until we can be together.  
And now I have the extra edge to help when you walk by and I want to reach out and grab you and show you just what you do to me – I know it will happen one day


	2. Jack's Thoughts

I watch you watching her and I wonder if you are thinking what I think ...you are…. thinking. You seem so doubtful since she came here. Like you are not so sure anymore of who you are, what you do here. How important you are to this program. How important you are to me. You are not so sure anymore of how I feel towards you. And the fact that we cannot openly discuss it causes even more worry to build up in you. The truth that we share has to be shared only through our eyes. But yours are not seeing mine clearly right now, yours are cloudy.  
Why do you worry? So what if her name is the same as yours, she is not you! Look at her and you will see. But you cannot see anything right now, you cannot communicate with me because your eyes are filled with unshed tears. Tears you try to hide. She doesn't mind shedding hers for the pain she is feeling is hard. She has lost her Jack but I am not hers, I can never be hers. I will never replace him for her.  
It is time for her to go and still you doubt me, my love for you. She brushes her lips across mine and I watch you to see your reaction. You do not disappoint me for it is what I thought it would be. The tears she has been shedding increases as realization dawns on her that I am not him, her Jack. You cannot keep yours hidden any longer because you fear what I might feel. I will you to look at me and finally your instinct takes over and you raise your beautiful blue eyes. They connect with my dark ones and I can see the clarity as it takes place in your head, in your eyes, in your heart.  
You understand now. You finally get it. Now you shed tears, but they are of relief. Only you Major Carter. Only you, my Carter – I won't no other, I desire no other, I love no other. Therefore, I will wait, you will wait and soon the day will come when the waiting will stop. On that day we will start to explore the most passionate love ever known to humankind and we will understand that it was well worth waiting for.


End file.
